


Behind  ̶C̶l̶o̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶ ̶(Open) Doors

by killerxcanaries



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shower Sex, Showers, literally what is this, simon finds out about clarkeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries
Summary: Max thinks Zoey looks really good after Mo's makeover, and Zoey is more than eager to see how much he really likes the outfit. [inspired by the bts of Zoey in the costume from 2x02 in Zoey's apartment (which never happened in 2x02 so it could be in 2x03 if it continues right into it), the fact that Simon is finding out about Clarkeman tonight, and the "shower-incident-that-shall-not-be-mentioned" that's happening in tonight's episode]
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Behind  ̶C̶l̶o̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶ ̶(Open) Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesofechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofechoes/gifts).



> once again, thank you to ash for not only obsessing over the show with me but also for practically forcing me to write this? umm all i can really say is i definitely would never have written this or even came up with this idea if she hadn't come up with the basic original idea for it, so all of you have her to thank for whatever this is haha

Max really liked Zoey in the outfit that had resulted from Mo's head-to-toe makeover, and while she brushed him off in saying that he shouldn't like the way she currently looked more than how she usually did, Zoey also now couldn't get that bit of information out of her head. She went along with Mo's photoshoot, plastering a smile on her face in knowing that the sooner that Mo felt accomplished with her actions throughout the night, he would let them off-the-hook and she and Max could go finally back to her place. 

After what seemed like a million pictures later, Mo finally settled with those being the last ones to be taken.

"Hey, Mo, I think Max and I are gonna head out. Tonight's been really fun, though, and we should definitely hang out again like this soon."

"With me giving you another makeover?" Mo asked, and Zoey sighed.

"Fine, you can give me another one."

"Yay," Mo exclaimed, clasping his hands together. 

Zoey and Max grabbed their belongings and were about to leave when Mo scoffed. 

"Zoey, if I don't wash that makeup off of you, you're gonna look as if you got attacked by a swarm of bees when you wake up tomorrow," Mo said, and Zoey shook her head.

"I have to go shower tonight before work tomorrow anyway, so I'll just make sure I scrub my face a little more than usual," she said, pretending to yawn. "Also, I'm really tired, and I should probably turn in soon anyway."

Mo sighed, whisking his hand around in the air.

"Fine, do as you please. But if you wake up with hives tomorrow, just know that I was going to take it off professionally and that it's all your fault that scrubbing at your face didn't work well enough."

"Thanks for tonight, Mo, we had a lot of fun," Max said, and Mo smiled.

"See you tomorrow, partner." 

Zoey and Max walked out of Mo's apartment and hadn't even made it into Zoey's before Max's lips were on the redhead's neck. 

"Max," she whispered, tilting her head back slightly as she fumbled with unlocking her door. 

After they had both gotten inside, Max kicked at the door with his foot to close it before his lips collided with Zoey's, hands starting around each other's waists before they started to roam. 

The two walked towards Zoey's bed before Zoey pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I still have to take that shower, you know..." Zoey trailed off with a mischievous smirk, and before she could even say another word, Max's lips were quickly back onto hers. 

Max brushed his fingertips up the back of Zoey's neck before tangling them in her tight curls and pulling on them gently, making Zoey let out a soft moan that made Max go insane. She reached down to rip off his shirt before hers was taken off as well, and before the two knew it they were both standing in Zoey's apartment bathroom, completely bare of any clothing.

"God, you're so hot," Max whispered in her ear as they made their way into the bathroom and Zoey turned the water in the shower on. 

Zoey's phone going off from text notifications was drowned out by the sound of the water hitting the shower floor. Simon made his way up the staircase of Zoey's apartment building, checking his phone for a notification of a response text that was still not there. He wanted to make sure that Zoey was alright, as she always usually responds shortly after messages are sent to her.

Simon stepped in front of Zoey's door to knock on it, only to find that the door was only shut halfway and swung open from the impact of his hand colliding with the door. Simon's eyes went wide immediately, slowly opening the door up.

"Zoey?" he called, but received no response other than the sound of water running in the shower. 

Max picked Zoey up and pressed her back against the shower wall, her legs wrapping around Max's waist as they kissed. Max reached up to tangle a hand in Zoey's hair, but fumbled around and knocked over a few shampoo bottles, making Zoey yelp in surprise as they just barely missed hitting her in the head. Max spun them around so Zoey's back was to the wall opposite the shower head now, smiles on both of their faces. 

Simon, upon hearing the noise and Zoey's yell, immediately feared that she was in trouble. He ran into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain, eyes immediately going wide as he saw Max and Zoey doing way more than he would have ever liked to see.

"Oh my god!" Simon yelled, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes instantly.

"Oh my god!" Zoey shrieked, grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it back to cover both of their bodies.

"Oh my god," Max groaned, letting his head fall forward onto the tile in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Simon?" Zoey exclaimed, and Simon just shook his head.

"I-I texted you a bunch of times and you didn't answer, so I came over to make sure you were okay. Y-Your door was open? A-And when I called your name you didn't answer and then I heard something drop and you yell? I-I thought you were hurt, or that someone broke in, or something."

"Well, man, we're both fine," Max said with a sarcastic smile, wishing that the man would just take a hint and just leave them alone.

"A-Alright. Well uh...I'll just text you tomorrow, Zoey. And I'll know that you're okay if you don't respond. Um...see you around, Max," Simon said awkwardly, exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Max and Zoey both continued staring at the door until they heard the sound of the front door shutting completely, Max shutting his eyes and Zoey leaning her head back against the wall as they both let out disappointed sighs.

"Alright, uh...I don't know about you, but I don't know-" Max began, and Zoey shook her head.

"Yeah, that moment was ruined the second Simon walked in on us both having sex," she said as she scrunched up her face.

Max laughed softly and Zoey joined in, shaking their heads before Zoey rested her forehead against Max's shoulder.

"God, I can't believe Simon, of all people, was the one to do that," Max said.

Zoey unwrapped her legs from around Max's waist and stood back up again, grabbing the shampoo bottle that had fallen earlier.

"Well, I guess we should actually take that shower now," she said with fake enthusiasm.

Zoey turned around to make the cold water warmer, and Max stepped up right behind her, kissing her shoulder from behind. 

"You know, you gotta let Mo give you a makeover more often, and next time we definitely have to make sure the doors are locked," Max whispered.


End file.
